A Tayley to Remember
by Kowther
Summary: A love story between Hayley Williams and Taylor York.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Hayley's POV*

3 years had passed. We had already released our fourth studio album, another live DVD and we were in the process of currently writing our fifth.

Things had been broken between Chad & I. We were still good friends though. We were engaged but called it off, Chad's label had other plans for New Found Glory which meant we were going to hardly see each other. He could've easily quit the band, but he had been in this for so long, I understood his motives. I guess that was okay though, I wasn't quite ready on getting married just yet. I was only just 25. We were still going to see each other from time to time though, which was great. I guess it was all okay since I had my Taylor, Jeremy, my friends and my family and our fans by my side.

*Taylor's POV*

Oh. Oh, just oh. Wow! What a year this has been. We've pretty much played sold-out live shows everywhere, and we were currently in the process of writing our fifth studio album. We had also recruited Justin on board as the rhythm guitarist for Paramore, and Jon still played as a touring member. I wasn't the best drummer in the world, that's why I didn't want the full-time position. I wanted to keep playing guitar. We didn't need a drummer to be successful in my opinion.

Anyway the album was coming along fine, we were halfway done! Just awaiting the lyrics from Hayley to the recent demo I've just written. I also wrote some, but I thought they weren't honestly that good. I shall however propose them to Hayley later, intrigued to see her opinion on them.

Hayley and Chad had also gotten engaged over the summer. My heart seriously sank, although I was meant to be happy for Hayley which I was. I had loved Hayley secretly deep down for so long for all those years, and still did love her. She'd recently broken up with Chad and eh it made me a little upset. Why? Because Hayley seemed upset.

It was getting late. I thought I'd give Hayley a little call to check up and see how she was doing. I dialled her number. She picked up. "Uh, hello?" She answered.

"Hayley! Hi!" I said, in an excited tone.

"Oh Taylor! It's only you. I wondered who was calling at this hour. Couldn't have been my Family because I told them not to call past 10pm and Jeremy usually calls in the daytime unless it's important." She said, with a relieved tone.

"Yeah ah I just wanted to check up on you. How are you? How's everything? You know... I don't mind. My parents are out. Justin's the only one here. You could maybe come sleep at mine?" I generously offered.

"I'm not sure. It's quite late. I'm fine, thank you for asking. You're the sweetest best friend a girl could possibly ask for."

My heart just started beating so fast. Aww. I loved Hayley, and now she was single I wanted to make her my girlfriend.

"Ah yes, that's great then! No problem! Friends look out for other friends, that's the way it's meant to be! Okay, take care. Good night Hayles." I said to her, and as soon as she said good night, I shut the phone.

Well then, it was great to know she was fine. That meant I could finally sleep. Her house wasn't so far anyway; I could always go check on her if she needed me or something.

I thought I'd finish up this last demo I was in the middle of. Once I'd done that, I turned off my computer, put away my guitar and slipped on some pyjamas so I can go to sleep. I slid into bed, and shut my eyes to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Taylor's POV*

It was a new day, and I figured it'd be obviously be a great time to get things done. I wasn't going to waste away today like I usually did. I got up, poured myself a bowl of cereal and got dressed in my clothes. I thought I'd go over and show Jeremy the new tunes that I've been writing, and composing.

I gave him a call, and he responded.

"Hello Jerm, are you home right now? Hope you're not busy."

"Oh no, not at all." He replied.

"Oh awesome! Mind if I come over?" I asked.

"Nope! You're welcome anytime Tay."

"Alright awesome, see you in a bit!"

I said goodbye, and closed the phone. I head out the door straight away and grabbed my car keys. I got my driver's license around a year ago. Driving was so much fun. I got into the car and headed off to Jeremy & Kat's house. Jeremy was married now. They got married around a year ago. It was such a beautiful wedding. One of a kind. The only weddings I remember going to were a few as a child, and Josh's wedding 4 years ago. Zac was married now, and I didn't go to this. Although we had planned stuff like this ever since we were kids, I mean I agreed to be his best man and he'll be mine! Oh well, times change. You meet new people and get ride of the old people. As it goes, "out with the old, and in with the new."

I tried reconnecting my friendship with Zac many times however Josh was putting a stop to that, and simply all because of our bands. He didn't want anyone in Novel American to be associated with Paramore, by the looks of it.

Anyway as soon as I got to Jeremy's house, I unloaded my guitar and amp from the boot. I knocked on his door. Kat opened it, and greeted me with a friendly hello. I gave her a quick hug, as I was walking in.

"HEY TAY!" Jeremy shouted with excitement as soon as he saw me.

"HEY JERM! Whassup dude?"

"Oh yeah, not much. So you wanted to show me the new demos? Let's go."

"OK."

I plugged in my guitar and started playing him some of things that I wrote.

"Oh wow man! Sounds rad. Cannot wait til we record some new songs!" Jeremy said, complimenting my guitar work.

"Thanks man! I can't wait too." I thanked him.

This new album was going to be off the charts! Yes, yes, yes. I can't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Hayley's POV*

There was no point sulking and being miserable over Chad anymore. I mean, I got over Josh pretty quick, and I think he got over me. Well he definitely got over me, but I meant back then. Time had come for me to actually pitch in some time and work and start writing. Should I call Taylor over or…?

Eh it was only 3 PM. Maybe Taylor was busy, so I left him to continue whatever he was doing. I'll call Justin over instead, but he may be busy too. What about Jeremy? Maybe he's busy.

It became quite clear to me that I just wanted companionship. Hey, atleast Erica and McKayla finished school soon. McKayla was in Sixth grade, and Erica was in Twelfth grade. I might go hang with Erica and the rest of the fam. Actually, you know what? I shall do that. I gave my mother a call, told her I was coming over. I got ready, got out of my pyjamas and got into some proper clothes. I grabbed my keys, and headed out the door.

*Taylor's POV*

I was still over at Jerm's. We were writing new tunes for our new album. I wonder if Justin was busy or not, I thought I'd give him a call, see where he was at. I rang my brother and he said he wasn't busy. I told him to come over to Jerm's to help write for the new album. He said, he'd be over in a few.

Jeremy and I continued to jam, and if we didn't like a part of the song we'd change it.

10 minutes later, Justin finally arrived, and brought his guitar with him. I gave Justin his rhythm parts that I had written for him. We gave it a quick whirl together, and I realised some guitar parts of his didn't really work out so I let him rewrite his piece. Meanwhile we rehearsed on our songs from our previous albums. We thought it'd be fun to do a little bit of Miz Biz and Brick by Boring Brick.

*Hayley's POV*

Hanging out with Erica and the rest of the family was so fun! I didn't feel alone. I thought I'd call Taylor over. He should be home by now, he never is out after 7 PM unless it was important, or he went out to dinner with his family.

I rung him, and said he had just finished writing new demos with Jeremy and Justin. I told him to come over, and show me. He said he was planning to! Well well… great minds think alike.

Within another hour, I heard a knock on the door. Taylor was here! I was honestly so excited. I opened the door, and gave him a hug. I invited him in.

"Why don't you take a seat Taylor? I said, pointing to our red velvet couch, sort of similar to the one on the All We Know is Falling cover.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked him.

"No thanks, Hayles. I'm fine. I just had a lot to eat and drink over at Jeremy's. I think we can all agree on how much of a superb cook Kat is. I mean, you are too!"

"Haha yeah I agree! Totally love Kat's meals, they're delicious." I responded back to him, with a bit of laughter.

"Alright, so here's a few of the things I've written so far. I've recorded them for you on CD but I could play them for you on guitar, it's your choice." He asked me.

"Oh I don't mind! How about both?" I suggested to him.

"OK!"

I started to hear the new tunes. I was really into them.

"Oh my god, these were going to sound awesome when we play them live! I told him, with an excited tone.

"Remember the first time we played the Brand New Eyes songs live, and all the other songs we released after like Monster and In the Mourning!"

"Hahaha yes! Good times man, good times!" I reminisced the memories with him, and we started joking and laughing.

_I opened my eyes. Oh my god, what did I do that for?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Hayley's POV*

_Oh my god! What have I done?_

"Hayley? Are you alright? Why'd you do that for?" Taylor saying, as he pushed me back off him. I had kissed Taylor. I didn't know what came over me.

"I'm sorry Tay, I don't know what came over me." I said to him.

I took his hand and pulled him forward, and then forced him down onto the couch. Taking a few slow breaths before I took one gigantic breath. I said "Uh Taylor listen, I have a secret that you need to know, and if you don't know, people could get hurt. I. Love. You. There, I said it. I love you."

*Taylor's POV*

A massive look of shock was suddenly drawn on my face, as soon as Hayley told me her supposed secret. I don't whether to be happy or sad... was Hayley okay?

"I love you too, Hayles. I have for all these years, but it would've been awkward with Chad around. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I think we should stay friends though, for the better part of it." I said back to her.

She pulled me in, and kissed me. This time I hesitated to push back. It felt like it was all in my mind, when in fact this was reality. I finally pushed back after 5 seconds or. I guess she really did love me.

"I love you too and all, but you do realise this may put our band and certain friends in jeopardy, right?"

"I know... but this is why we need to keep it a secret, and we shall tell people when the time is right."

"Okay, just give me time to think about this. It's a bit too much at the moment. Listen, I need to go home."

So I hugged Hayley, said goodbye, grabbed my jacket and head out the door. My head was spinning. I was confused. I needed time to figure things out. I know I should be happy, but I don't know, it'd only been three weeks since Chad and Hayley broke up. Oh well, I'll guess I'll just give it a bit more time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Taylor's POV*

I was still feeling confused about all this... Did Hayley actually have feelings for me? Or was she just love-sick? Eh... I was too tired to think, to wonder and to speculate so I slipped on my pyjamas, had some late-night cereal and went to sleep.

The next day, I woke up. I went to have some cereal, took the cereal out of the cupboard, and examined the box. Oh crap, I forgot I finished it last night. Oh well, off to the supermarket to get some more. I got out of my pyjamas, got dressed and quickly head out the door. I had so much planned today, I needed to write some new music, and most importantly, I had to see Hayley.

When I got to the supermarket, I got out of my car, and started heading up to the door. Out of nowhere, I heard two screams. Not the usual scary movie screams, just high pitched screams, like the kind when you get excited for something. I figured they were fans, so I stopped in my place and allowed them to run up to me.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S TAYLOR! HI TAY!" One of them shouted.

"Hey girls, what can I do for you?" I asked them.

"Hey, we're massive fans, and we love Paramore so so so much! Can we get a photo please? Oh by the way, I'm Tahlia and she's Ruthia." One of them said.

"Hey girls, nice to meet you! Thank you. Yeah, sure!" I said to them.

I posed for a quick photo. 

They shouted "thank you," and ran off.

I proceeded to go into the store, I quickly swept by the milk aisle section when I spotted Chad. Wait... Chad... what was he doing here? I thought he was on tour at the moment... awkward...

I avoided eye-contact, and most importantly him. I was successful. I quickly grabbed three boxes of my favourite cereal 'Cap'n Crunch' and fast-walked it to the counter. As soon as I paid for it, I quickly ran to my car, and went home.

*A few hours later*

I went to see Hayley. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to tell her, I was ready. I was ready for a relationship, and I've accepted that she's moved on, and that she loves ME. Me, of all people. I felt flattered. I knocked on the door, and as soon as she opened I gave her a surprise kiss. She had a shock on her face, but she smiled, and that was beautiful. I told her what I wanted to tell her... she smiled even more.

She then continued on to say "Listen Taylor, I love you, and I'll do anything for you. I'll stop the whole word just for you. However we must keep our relationship a secret for now, okay? I love you."

Hayley was so cute, and yet I wondered why I still loved her. I couldn't tell her about Chad, at least not now, that would just ruin things.

"I love you too, Hayley."

**go follow Ruthia & Tahlia on twitter!

/itsruthiayall

/bewareparamore


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Hayley's POV*

I felt better than ever. I loved Taylor, I really did. You know all these years ago... I couldn't imagine myself falling for him, I mean he was my bestfriend besides I was in a serious relationship with Chad, but now I was a free woman. I should've probably atleast stayed single for a while, and take the time to focus on my career which is currently – which I thank god for – going well. Paramore were still going strong. However, I could tell a while ago, Taylor loved me too. Chad and I were still good friends which was good. Taylor and I decided to keep our relationship a secret atleast for a little while, otherwise people would say that it's too soon to move on and would've questioned the fact that if I really loved Chad at all, and also they'd focus on our relationship, not the music which was the important part which is why Josh and I decided to break up.

*Taylor's POV*

Uh oh... Chad was here. This was too soon. I wondered why he was here. I checked the New Found Glory website, and they had no dates in Nashville so really, why was Chad here? I decided to send Jordan (the lead singer of NFG) a DM, maybe he might know.

A few hours later, I got a reply. I opened the message. Oh... he didn't know either. Must be something to do with Hayley. I assumed we needed to get away from here fast, just incase he was planning to do something. I thought it'd be a great idea to go to Los Angeles, I mean it'd distract Hayley's mind off certain things, and she can go and see Dakotah. It'd look so awkward and possibly also look like something was up, if we both went together. I thought it'd be a great idea to take Jeremy, Kat and Justin if they were interested in going... It'd look like we were going for a band thing.

We were far from getting to the stage of recording... However once the fans find out we were in L.A., that's what speculations will come to. Recording. I didn't like to disappoint though, but no one can find out. No one at all. I thought it'd be a good idea to go for at least 2 whole weeks.

I decided to call Hayley, and ask if she was keen on going, so therefore I did.

"Hey Tay" She answered.

"Hey Hayles, listen want to go to LA? Maybe just to take your mind off things, and so you could visit Dakotah?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun!"

"Okay, awesome. I just have to check with Jeremy, Justin and Kat though... Is that cool?"

"Yeah it is."

"Okay, cool! Goodbye. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye!"

`I then hung up.

Okay awesome, so Hayley was in. Justin wasn't home so I have to ask him later. I still had to give Jeremy a call! I called him.

"Hey Tay. Wasssup?" He answered.

"Hey Jerm! Listen I wanted to know if you and Kat were interested in going to LA, with Hayley, Justin and I?"

"Sure man! We've got nothing planned! Kat needs to go to England in like a few weeks anyway, so we're going to be in LA then, which means we go to Nashville while she goes off to England at the same time, right?"

"Yeah, sounds about right. I'll book our tickets soon... we need to leave soon."

"Soon, why soon?"

" Oh y'know nothing... just the sooner the better."

"Oh okay. Yeah should be fine!"

"Okay I'll call you again to let you know details."

"Yup! Okay!

"Okay, bye Jerm! Tell Kat I said hello, and that Hayley says hello too."

He said goodbye, and then hung up before me.

Okay cool, Kat was in, so was Jeremy! Justin should be fine... Maybe Jon wants to come. Justin was always hanging around at Natalie and Jon's house, I bet you he'll be over there again tomorrow. I shall tell Justin to ask Jon if he wants to come too next time he's over there.

So we're all set for L.A. Sweet! I just hope we leave in time before Chad manages to turn up at Hayley's door... I'll make sure that doesn't happen... I wonder where Chad's staying anyway... usually he stays at Hayley's but Hayley doesn't even know he's here... I'm really scared that he really is planning something, and I care more about Hayley's protection from danger. I hope he doesn't do anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Taylor's POV*

Justin told me that he wanted to come to L.A as well, so we were all set. Our flights were in a week. I booked them online. I called up everyone, and told them the details. They were stoked, and ready to go!

*1 week later*

We all met at Nashville airport. Luckily, Chad hadn't turned up at Hayley's door in the past week. I saw Jeremy and Kat arrive, and gave them a big hug. I then, saw Hayley arrive. I gave her a hug as well. I wanted to give her a kiss but no-one knew about our relationship, and it was a secret, so therefore I couldn't.

We all went to the waiting room to board our flights. I texted Dakotah, and told her to wait at L.A. airport. After a while, she replied. She said that she would. I replied back with 'awesome, thank you!' It was time to board our flight so we got our bags, dragged them through that tunnel that leads you to the plane, and took our seats. Justin was sitting behind us, and Kat and Jeremy were sitting beside us on the other set of seats in the middle while Hayley and I were sitting together on the left-hand side of the seats.

The flight only took 3 hours, but during the whole flight, Hayley and I just talked. It was great. I finally felt that now I was able to understand her more, even after several years of being her best friend. We laughed together, laid our heads on each other's shoulders, it felt amazing.

Once we got to LA airport, we got off the plane. We were greeted by Dakotah, waiting there. It came as such a surprise to Hayley but that was the whole plan. Hayley smiled like it was the first time she's smiled in years. That was so fantastic to see! It made me happy.

We got into Dakotah's car, and she took us to our hotel. Dakotah's house wasn't big enough for 5 others, seeing as she lived alone with one of her college classmates that she used to go to college with 3 years ago. It was a small house she lived in.

We were just sitting in the car talking, and catching up. Reminds me of earlier this year when we went to the Grammys. It was really fun. Dakotah wondered why we were here... I told her, we just needed a bit of a break really.

Once we got to our hotel room, Dakotah helped us unpack our stuff. I told Hayley that she was welcome to stay at Dakotah's a few days, and Dakotah was fine with that, after they were best girl friends. However Hayley wanted to stay with me, and said she'd stay with Dakotah in the last few days of our trip.

*Hayley's POV*

We were in Los Angeles! It felt so good to be taking a break from everything else. It felt so good to be here with Justin Jeremy, Taylor and Kat, it's as if we're on tour but that's the good thing we're not so we could just relax, even though I wanted to play a show. It felt like ages I haven't played a show. Well hey, we're in L.A. This gave me an idea... we could do a surprise acoustic show with like a 5 song set for the fans. I wanted to tell Taylor, and see what he thought of the idea, afterall he was a part of this band too. Justin would be okay with it too!

I decided to spend the first week in L.A. with Justin, Jeremy and Taylor, and the second week with Dakotah. Of course, I'd also still hang with her during the week. She was sort of busy working though. The timing was kind of right too, Charlavail said she'd be here too, but she didn't say when. I can always tweet her, and find out when!

*Jeremy's POV*

It was so nice to be in L.A. with Kat again, as well as my friends Hayley, Taylor and Justin! It was nice seeing Dakotah again too. We only just got here, but tomorrow night Kat and I are going together to dinner. L.A. has the best restaurants! The next two weeks in L.A. were going to be good, I can't wait! For now, I was just relaxing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Hayley's POV*

I spoke to Taylor about the idea of the surprise acoustic set, and he was fine with it. However he questioned 'why?' I simply replied 'Well Tay, I know we're here to relax, and just have a bit of a break from everything, however it'd been ages since we've done something like this, and it'd be a great spontaneous gift to the fans.'

'Oh, well yeah sure! What a great idea, Hayles."

*Taylor's POV*

Hayley wanted to do an acoustic set. I thought it was a great idea but I was surprised, I thought she wasn't up for this kind of thing just yet, but I guess we were in the process of writing so she needed to warm her voice up sometime soon. How were we supposed to let people know, without making Chad aware of the fact we were here though? We'll announce it like an hour prior to the show. Great idea.

*Chad's POV*

I came back to Nashville for Hayley. Deep in my heart, I still loved her. New Found Glory went onto a bit of a hiatus. It was about time, I got settled down with her, married and possibly with kids. I'm not sure what Hayley wanted though.

I called her several times, no one answered. That was so weird. Paramore weren't even touring at this moment in time. I left her several voice messages on her phone, but I'm not sure if she's even heard them yet. I also tried calling her mobile several times, and left voice messages on there too. This was too odd. Something wasn't right. Something was up, and I was determined to find out what.

I thought I should give her an unexpected visit. I went off to her house. I knocked, and knocked. No one answered. I thought I'd give a call to the Williams house. Erica answered.

'Hey Chad man! I missed you! How are you?'

'Hey I'm good thanks, Erica! How about you?'

'Yeah I'm good thanks!'

'Hey, so listen I just wanted to ask you about Hayley… Is she fine? Is everything fine? She's not picking up at home… She's not even at home.'

'Oh! Didn't she tell you? She went to Los Angeles with Taylor, Justin, Kat and Jeremy for recording or something like that.'

'Oh okay, thanks! Goodbye!'

Wait… what? Hayley was in L.A. What the hell? Recording? I highly doubted that. They only started writing around a month ago, I doubt they're finished by now. Oh she's probably visiting Dakotah. Oh, that's alright. I'll just wait around until she comes back. She usually spends around two weeks in L.A. anyway.

*Hayley's POV*

Erica called me. She said that Chad was in Nashville looking for me? What was he doing there? That was so weird. I knew New Found Glory was currently on hiatus but they were still touring, so… I'm really confused.  
>I really hoped everything was okay. I felt like I had to go back straightaway, but we only just arrived here, so I'll just wait a while. However, he must not find out about Taylor and I!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Hayley's POV*

"Taylor... "I sighed, "I think we might have a bit of uh... a problem. Chad came back to Nashville... for me... Taylor... I'm scared, Taylor, what if he finds out about us?" I said, with my worried little voice.

"Don't worry Hayley, he won't. Well I'll make sure he doesn't." He reassured me.

I really hoped he didn't... No one knows yet. Not even Jeremy and Justin, not even our families. We wanted to tell people eventually, when the time was right... whenever we felt that was.

I had no idea what to do about Chad though; I figured I'll give him a call, see what was up. I really didn't want to lie to his face or anything, so I really don't know right now, but I guess I'll figure something out. It's so weird how things suddenly change, how people can fall in and out of love straight away. Well I'd have to admit, that part of me still loved him, how can I completely fall out of love with him, when he was my boyfriend for so long?

*Taylor's POV*

Okay so Hayley found out Chad's in Nashville... no big deal... I'm sure he just wants to see her... I was very worried actually. I hope Chad wasn't going to attempt anything but I guess... I don't know. I usually didn't worry about little stuff like this, but this was worrying, now that life got personal.

Okay I guess, we'll announce the fact that we're together, once we got to Nashville. I had to tell my family first though, but seeing as this is not the type of thing you'd announce over the phone, I had to wait. I guess I could tell Justin seeing as he was already here, we also had to tell Jeremy, seeing as he was our best friend.

I had to talk this over with Hayley, and see what she thought though. If we didn't tell people sooner or later, I think it'd cause nothing but trouble for the both of us.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Taylor's POV*

We gathered Jeremy, Justin and Kathryn in the room… Hayley and I figured it was finally the right time to tell them.

"Uh guys… Hayley and I have something extremely important to tell you." I started saying, while Hayley continued on.

"…Well uh… see… Taylor and I… well we're um…"

"Come on, tell us your news, don't keep us waiting! I am excited to hear what it is. Is it something to do with the band?" Jeremy asked, kind of excitedly impatient.

Hayley and I sighed, took one big breath and said it together.

"Well… see… not really. We're um… dating."

They all seemed so shocked.

"We're happy for you Hayles, and Tay but wow this is so shocking! Have you told anyone else yet?" Jeremy asked.

Hayley answered. "Well no. We wanted you guys to be the first. I'm planning to tell Dakotah soon, and of course my family."

"Well guys, whatever makes you happy." Justin said.

"Thanks for understanding!" I said.

*Hayley's POV*

Well we finally told them…

I've never heard the biggest gasps come out of anyone's mouths. They were well and truly shocked; especially since it was only recent I broke up with Chad.

I guess it was finally time to call Chad, confront him and see what was up, I guess.

I rang him.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hey Chad, how you doin'?"

"Hey Hayles! I'm good thanks, you?"

"Yeah I'm great thanks. So, I heard you wanted to talk to me. What's up?"

"Well see Hayley… I wanted to tell you in person. When are you coming back to Nashville?"

"We're going to be home soon, Chad"

"Really, Hayley? Oh, when is this 'soon' of yours?"

"Haha! You got me there! In about a week and a bit, is that alright?"

"Yeah sure, sounds fine. I miss you, by the way. See you 'soon'."

We just continued having a normal conversation. I did miss him…. A lot, come to think about it.

Okay, well I wondered what Chad wanted to see me about. It didn't seem all that worrying anymore.

I decided to go and talk to Taylor about when we can do our surprise acoustic set. He said that Sunday sounds fine, so I tweeted about it, and got Adam to tweet about it too. Wow less than a minute, and people have already retweeted it. I was stoked, I couldn't wait. I also made a blog post with all the right details on ! This was going to be fun! After this, I had a week left in L.A. then it was back to Nashville, and I finally get to see Chad again, and as well as my family, and tell them the news.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Hayley's POV*

We were waiting behind the stage. Wow, so many people had turned up! I liked that this was a free show. I guess it was time to give something back to the fans for being amazing and supporting us throughout all this years.

Taylor and I had written up a small setlist, consisting of 10 songs. We were going to play Misery Business, Renegade, Hello Cold World, Pressure, Emergency, In The Mourning and a few other songs. I was super stoked. We were supposed to start performing in about 20 minutes. People kept coming, and coming!

Fueled by Ramen were amazing for booking us at a stage, and whoever was responsible for hiring out the stage was amazing for giving it to us last minute.

The time came. Taylor, Justin and I came out. The crowd cheered and chanted.

"PARAMORE, PARAMORE, PARAMORE, PARAMORE, PARAMORE, PARAMORE!"

I started talking, and saying the usual. Our fans cheered some more. God, did I love our fans, or did I love them?

Taylor and I started performing, then Justin jumped in with his guitar, and back-up vocals. I had the time of my life. What a great show. After an hour, it was over. We stayed behind, and signed for over 100 fans.

We made our way back to the hotel room. I was going to spend this last week in Los Angeles with Dakotah. It had been a while since I saw her, so I was stoked to be staying with her.

*1 week later*

The time had come. It was time to fly back to Nashville, and tell everybody the truth. Starting with Chad, possibly my family after that, and Taylor's family too. After that, our fans needed to know. We could keep it a secret, but that would let them down, and then people would start with the weird speculations and rumours.

Once we arrived in Nashville, I sort of felt jetlagged, so I had a bit of a power nap. After that, I ate some cereal, and called Chad to come over. He agreed to come over the next day.

The next day, he came over. I got up, greeted him and gave him a big friendly hug. I was slightly anticipating what he wanted to tell me, and why he was here. I felt anxious. I felt nervous.

He began to speak.

"Hayley… I am here because well… I love you. I miss you. Will you go out with me again? I love you deep down, and I want to take you back! Hayley, you don't even know! I quit New Found Glory for you, I know I didn't want to, but my heart chose you, and now I want to take a break and settle down. Actually screw dating. _**Hayley, will you marry me?**_"

I was shocked. I didn't know how to feel. I was at a loss for words. I couldn't speak. I was about to answer Chad until something happened. It was a knock on the door. I wondered who it could be. Erica opened. It was Taylor. Crap. It was Taylor! Crap, crap, crap, crap. What was I supposed to do now?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Behold the next chapter! Sorry for the Fanfiction hiatus! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 12

*Hayley's POV*

Craaaaaaap! I was still stuck on what to do. What do I do?

*Taylor's POV*

Erica welcomed me in. I gave her a hug, and said "Thanks Erica. Hello!". I walked in, and saw… Chad. What was he doing here? I said hello to him as well as Hayley, and proceeded into the lounge room where I sat down. Hayley seemed really nervous, although if I was in her position, I wouldn't blame her, and besides I don't think Chad even knows about us yet.

*Chad's POV*  
>I was still awaiting Hayley's answer. This felt so awkward. Taylor and Hayley seemed both really nervous; I wondered if something was up.<p>

I decided to break the ice, and start a conversation.  
>"So Taylor, how's things at the moment? How's your family? Justin and Chris? I hope you're all fine."<p>

*Hayley's POV*

I quietly got up, without a single word being said. Taylor and Chad kept chatting away. I went into the kitchen. I pulled Erica in, I felt I needed to ask her for advice on what to do.

"Uh Erica, I really need to tell you something…"

"What is it, Hayley?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you heard, but Chad asked me to marry him—"  
>"That is great news!"<br>"No, you don't understand… I've been meaning to tell Chad and you guys, but… but… Taylor and I… we're um… dating."

Erica was truly shocked, as she let out a big gasp as I told her the news.

"And so… Erica, I need you to help me… What do I say to Chad?"  
>"I don't know Hayles, you need to tell him the truth. <p>

I guess honesty seemed like the best thing right now. I walked back into the lounge room. Silence dominated the room and all eyes turned on me.  
>I asked Chad if he could come with me, so we could speak privately. Boy, was I nervous. Alas, I told him the truth. He seemed so shocked and disappointed at the same time. It broke my heart to see him like this.<p>

"I'm really sorry Chad, I moved on… I hope we can still be great friends though?" 

*Chad's POV*

What Hayley told me hit me by surprise. It was a total slap in the face. I give up everything, and this is what I get? I honestly don't know. Oh well, I guess I'm the one who broke up with her, and also it has been a while… Taylor, of all people though? That was the thing that surprised me the most.

"That's okay. I totally understand. Of course we can!"

*Hayley's POV*

We went back into the lounge room. I sat next to Taylor. Suddenly I heard a whisper. It was from Taylor.

"So, did you tell him?"

"I did."

"How'd he react?"  
>"He was disappointed and kinda upset but I think he took it well, more than I thought he would. I apologised. Now we tell our families, I guess."<p>

I heard nothing from Taylor in return. He just nodded his head.

Chad spoke. "So, Hayley told me about you guys, I wish you the best of luck. Whatever makes Hayley happy makes me happy."

*Taylor's POV*

I'm so glad Hayley told Chad. I felt relieved. I no longer felt guilty of hiding anything. I just hope this isn't a mistake like Josh and Hayley, but I have faith in this relationship.  
>Now I just needed to tell my family, and we still needed to tell Hayley's family too.<p>

I wonder what was next to come for us.


End file.
